


Jealousy Gone Horribly Wrong

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Pairing: AnxietyxLogic (Analogical) and MoralityxPrince (Royality)AU: NoneWarnings: None(???)Requested by: No onePlot: When Virgil and Roman start hanging out more, Patton and Logan get jealous and decide to get some seemingly harmless revenge, but everything goes horribly wrong.





	Jealousy Gone Horribly Wrong

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

Logan wasn't sure what this feeling was, that burned inside his heart and twisted his stomach, and not in the normally good way. That was butterflies and a happy squeeze while he was with his boyfriend, this was painful and almost angry. He could ignore it most of the time, but the second he saw them together, his blood ran cold, his heart ignited in a bad way, and his organs twisted angrily, all in metaphorical ways of course. He had fought these emotions for two weeks and now he could no longer stand it, so he went to Patton for help, figuring he would be able to tell Logan what this feeling was.

"You feel it too?" The emotional man asked, seeming slightly shocked. Logan only nodded in response. "Thank god I'm not alone, they have seemed to be spending a lot of time together," Patton muttered, referring to Virgil and Roman, their boyfriends.

"But, I still don't know what this feeling is Pat. What is it? How do I get rid of it? I've been starting to avoid Virgil because of it." Logan was at a loss, he had no understanding of the feeling, but he did know he felt it when he was around Virgil and Roman.

Patton smiled sadly, "you're jealous Logan." Said trait took a minute to absorb the information, and it did make a lot of sense. The only thing he couldn't explain was why. He couldn't possibly think Virgil and Roman liked each other, Virgil was dating him for Pete sakes, so he turned to Patton for an explanation. "They probably aren't dating, because their not like that, but that's not going to stop you from feeling jealous. Virgil is spending all his time with Roman now it seems. So, rationally, you know that you're being irrational, but subconsciously, you can't help feeling like they might be, can't help worrying." They both sat in silence for a couple minutes, just thinking.

"How do I get rid of this feeling then? How do I make it stop? It is unpleasant, and I barely accept the emotions I already feel." Logan demanded.

Patton thought for a moment, "well, we could confront them, but that's not the best option, because that could end in either them laughing at us or admitting they are, in fact, dating despite us. We could ignore it and wait for it to just fade, but that could take a long time, considering it been about two weeks-"

"Two weeks, three days, six hours, and 38 minutes." Logan interrupted.

Patton stared at him a moment before shaking his head, "whatever. Point is, that's not a great option either." Another moment of silence passed before Patton suddenly spoke up again, "we could make them jealous!" Logan stared at him confused. "I mean, we could act really close and stuff and they'll get jealous, and if all goes right, they'll only pay attention to us for a couple weeks." Patton felt pretty proud of his idea, even if Logan seemed skeptical. After a lot of talking and planning, Patton not only convinced him to go along with the plan, but they had planned to implement it a couple days later.

~♧◇♡♤~

Meanwhile, Virgil and Roman sat on the couch talking. "Are you okay Virgil? You seem off?"

"I just... Have you seen either Logan or Patton today? I have yet to see either of them and I'm worried." Virgil knew he was being irrational, but being the embodiment of anxiety, he couldn't help but be jealous and anxious.

The prince thought for a moment, "no, I haven't actually. They are probably in their rooms, Logan's nose buried in a new book and Patton scrolling through pictures of cute dogs." Roman couldn't wipe the smile off his face at the image of Patton curled up in a blanket smiling widely at images of dogs.

"He's not reading a book, he would have told me if he got a new one. And he never re-reads books, finds it a waste of time to read something he's read before. And he's not in his room, I just checked, I wanted to at least get to see him once today, but he wasn't in there." Roman looked thoughtful before grabbing the arm of the anxious trait and dragging him off to search the mind space for their boyfriends. When they did find them, they didn't like what they saw.

The last place they went to check, figuring they wouldn't find both traits in there and the search was mostly for Virgil's sake, was Patton's room. They quietly walked to the door so as not to startle or alarm anyone, they weren't sure they even wanted their boyfriends to know they were spying on them or looking for them. So, when Roman silently opened Patton's door enough for them both to see, he almost immediately wanted to slam it shut and run and lock himself in his room, Virgil felt on the verge of tears, panic attack already looming over his head, causing him to stumble back and into the wall on the other side of the hallway, collapsing to the ground, tears finally being jarred from his eyes. 

Inside the room were Patton and Logan, hugging each other. That wouldn't seem bad if it wasn't for the fact that Logan was in Patton's lap as Patton pressed kisses all over his face, something he and Roman did with each other quite often. Nothing about the site looked friendly, it looked more like a couple, and they both seemed to be enjoying it.

Roman slowly and quietly closed the door before backing into the wall right next to Virgil, and slid so he was sitting next to the panicking trait. He seemed to be in a trance, the image of Logan and Patton burnt into the back of his eyes, seeing it again everything he blinked. 

Suddenly, Virgil's sobs broke him out of his blank state. He immediately took Virgil into his arms, hugging him tight, trying to calm him down as tears of his own started to fall. After a while, Roman stood them both up, leading them to his room, hoping to hide away from their boyfriends. The thought made him want to curl up and die now because he didn't know what he was to Patton anymore. He had loved Patton with all his heart and now it seemed he didn't return the feelings.

It took hours to get Virgil to stop crying, and when he finally did, he passed out on Roman's bed, exhaustion of crying and not getting enough sleep at night dragging him off to slumber. While Virgil slept, Roman ran his hands through his hair and cleaned his cheeks of tears, feeling bad for his new friend. They had started talking because of Logan and Patton's suggestion that they would actually get along, and they did. Now it just felt like an excuse to distract them from what they were really doing. Finally, after hours of making sure Virgil didn't wake from a nightmare and trying to calm himself down, he fell asleep himself.

~♧◇♡♤~

Logan and Patton had no idea their boyfriends had come looking for them or saw them and sat cluelessly. "You mean to tell me you and Virgil have never done anything cute like that?" Patton asked incredulously.

"No, that's not what we are like. Maybe you and Roman, but not Virgil, and not me. However, Virgil does enjoy sitting in my lap with his face hidden in my neck. He is quite adorable." Logan smiled at the thought of his boyfriend wrapped in his arms.

Patton squealed excitedly, "you two are too cute! My heart can't handle it!" There was a bit of silence before Patton seemed to remember something. "We haven't seen them all day! They must be worried!" So together they searched for their boyfriends, checking the living room and kitchen before trying their bedrooms, as those would be the most likely place for them to be. When they found them both in Roman's room, Virgil wrapped tightly in Roman's arms. Not knowing it was because the other two thought their boyfriends were cheating on them and Roman was trying to protect his friend, the site seemed to reaffirm their will to go through with this plan.

~♧◇♡♤~

So days passed, Roman and Virgil seeming to ignore Logan and Patton, even going as far as avoiding them. Virgil had spent every night since, in Roman's room, the two had actually spent most days in there, not giving Logan or Patton any chance to execute their plan. So, when 6 days had passed and Roman and Virgil were finally in the living room, Patton and Logan decided now was as good as a chance as any.

Logan sat in Patton's lap on the recliner, Patton wrapping his arms around Logan in return. At first, that's all it was, and they knew they had seen, but they didn't see their reactions, they didn't see the tears Virgil fought as he attempted to stare at Roman, or the watery smile Roman gave in return, trying to ignore the sound of his heart shattering. Slowly, this escalated, going to whispering 'sweet nothings' in each others ears, which was really just a pun war for no one else to hear, because god forbid any one knew how good Logan was at puns, and all the way to Patton pressing kisses all over Logan's face as he had done that night when he had done so to show Logan what he meant by 'peppering kisses'. Patton was thinking so much about Roman that, as he kissed Logan's face, he accidentally forgot who was in his arms and kissed him.

Everything froze as Patton sat back eyes wide, smile dropping as he stared at Logan, both regretting everything in that moment. Roman's tears started to fall as his heart shattered into dust and was carried away by the wind. 

Virgil made everything move again as his tears fell violently as his heart shattered like glass, he took off running for his room. Roman took off after him in a second, knowing better than to leave him alone in this state. Logan stood up and stared at Patton angrily. Patton, knowing he had just screwed up everything, stared at the ground wide eyed as a tear fell.

"Why would you do that?! We were supposed to just make them jealous not hurt them!" Logan yelled, knowing Virgil could wait a few seconds in the arms of Roman while he demanded answers.

"I- I was thinking of Roman, I'm so used to doing things like that with him and my eyes were closed, so I was thinking of him, and I forgot for a second, and instinct took over and... Oh god." He stood out of the chair and took of down the hall, Logan on his heels. 

The door to Virgil's room slammed open to reveal a panicking Virgil with Roman trying to calm him. Patton's legs gave out under him as he broke down, knowing he had caused this, he ruined everything. Roman looked up to find Patton crying, starting to have his own anxiety attack and Logan slowly walking towards them, looking broken and regretful as he collapsed in front of them. They made eye contact and Roman seemed to understand that there was a lot of confusion going around, so he handed Virgil off to his boyfriend before rushing to his own. 

~♧◇♡♤~

Logan immediately took Virgil into his arms, and Virgil didn't hesitate to put his face in Logan's neck, like he always did. Logan held him close, running a hand through his hair, gently scratching his scalp just the way he liked. Slowly, Virgil stopped sobbing his eyes out and sat silently in Logan's arms, his own hands tightly gripping the back of his shirt.

"Why?" He asked in a whisper.

Logan sighed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I never wanted to hurt you, we were just trying to make you two jealous so you would pay attention to us. You and Roman were spending so much time together, and we got jealous. Then we saw you and Roman in his room hugging and cuddling and we decided we had to go through with this stupid convoluted plan Patton talked me into."

Virgil sat up, looking in Logan's eyes. "You saw me and Roman? You mean after we saw you and Patton in his room, in his lap, pressing kisses all over your face?"

"He mentioned it was something he and Roman did. When I still didn't understand, he decided to show me."

"You mean, you and Patton were never... together?" Virgil's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Logan internally screamed at the adorableness of his boyfriend, but tilted his head in his own confusion. "Goodness, no. That kiss, that was a complete accident, that was never meant to happen. You and Roman were never together either, correct?"

Virgil almost laughed at the thought. "Me and Princey? Hell no, we started hanging out more because Patton and you suggested we at least try to get along."

"Oh, thank god." Logan took Virgil's face in his hands and pressed a long hard kiss to his lips, soaking in the feeling of him. Virgil kissed back instantly, relishing in the fact that his boyfriend was still his, and no one else's.

~♧◇♡♤~

Roman's arms wrapped around Patton, trying to comfort his sobbing lover. Patton wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, just trying to remember how to breathe properly. Roman held his face in his hands and led him through the panic attack he seemed to be having, showing him how to breathe, like he remembered Virgil doing for Thomas in the second part of accepting anxiety.

Once Patton could breathe and his vision wasn't blurred with tears, he nearly tackled Roman with a hug, spouting off apologizes. Roman just held him, his own tears starting to blur his own vision. Patton pulled away and started wiping his tears, a worried look etched into his face. "Why are you crying love?" Rather than answering, Roman kissed him. 

Patton blinked in surprise as Roman pulled away. "I love you, I love you so much, and you are mine and no one else's. Got it?" Patton nodded and Roman kissed him again.

~♧◇♡♤~

A couple minutes later, a confused Thomas called on his four sides, that he knew of, to find out about his confusing emotions the last few days, and especially the last half hour. It took a minute to respond because they all looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter, already moving past the mess. When they explained everything to Thomas, Thomas looked worried for a moment, but when he saw that they were all happy and fine, and he felt better now, he just smiled and shook his head at them.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
